


Wonderland

by mvdyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvdyong/pseuds/mvdyong
Summary: Haechan was madly in love with her best friend Jaemin, and one fateful night her fantasy became a reality. She doesn’t know if it was the sway of Jaemin’s hips or the alcohol running through her veins, but she did know that she wanted to do more than just stare.
Relationships: Nahyuck - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something so nsfw.. i hope this is good :) This was inspired by the song Alanis’ Interlude by Halsey. I hope you all enjoy!

Haechan couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jaemin. Maybe it was just to watch out for her and make sure that no guys tried anything. Or maybe it was because she was mesmerized by the way she swayed her hips to the beat and the way the light reflected off the insane amount of body glitter she had put on. 

As much as she wanted to look away, she was entranced by her movements and the alcohol in her system was in no way helping. 

Everything went to shit the moment that Jaemin locked eyes with Haechan and licked her lips before beginning to trail her sight down her body then bringing them back up to make eye contact. 

Haechan had no idea what came over her but before she knew it she had pushed everyone out the way and marched up to Jaemin. She swiftly grabbed her wrists and all she saw was a smile before she turned around and began to drag Jaemin behind her. 

They made their way up the stairs when Jaemin spoke. “The bathroom is the last door to your right,” she said almost in a teasing manner and Haechan ignored her tone as she followed the given directions. When she reached the bathroom she opened the door rapidly and pulled Jaemin in even quicker before closing the door and shoving her right against it. 

She started kissing her sloppily as she ran her hands down Jaemin’s amazing figure and placed a thigh in between Jaemin’s legs. Haechan moved her hands under the cropped camisole Jaemin was wearing and began to massage her breasts eliciting a low moan from her. She swore it was music to her ears and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined it already. 

Many times before she had pleasured herself to the thought of her pretty best friend Jaemin. Haechan had pictured throwing Jaemin onto the bed, then crawling between her legs, pushing her panties to the side and using her tongue to let Jaemin reach cloud nine. But this. This was better than anything she had ever imagined.

Their bodies pressed together against the bathroom door, Jaemin’s hands pulling at Haechan’s hair, her sweet breathy moans echoing off the walls, and Jaemin rocking her hips against Haechan’s thigh searching for any friction she could get. It felt like heaven. “God I’ve been craving you for so long” Jaemin said as Haechan trailed kisses down her neck. Haechan smiled at that, because she felt the exact same way. But even after having heard that she didn’t expect the next words that came out of Jaemin’s mouth. 

“I’ve been dying for you to fuck me”

Haechan was shocked for a second or two before finally pulling herself together and let the lust completely take over her mind. 

“Then you wouldn’t mind me fucking you right here?” Haechan said before finally finding Jaemin’s sweet spot by her ear. Jaemin moaned loudly as she rapidly nodded her head. “Use your words Nana” said Haechan as she continued her work on Jaemin’s neck. 

“Please fuck me right now! I can’t wait any longer!” Jaemin yelled between moans. Just as she heard that, Haechan lifted Jaemin off the floor and sat her on the sink. She started biting her nails down so they wouldn’t scratch while Jaemin began to undress. Haechan loved to see how impatient Jaemin looked and how hungry she was for Haechan to fuck her senseless. 

Haechan spit the last nail out before locking lips with Jaemin and trailing her hands up Jaemin’s beautiful milky thighs. The pesky fishnets were gone as Jaemin had completely undressed while she was waiting for Haechan. Jaemin had a gorgeous body that had many times kept Haechan up at night and she couldn’t wait to fill her appetite. 

Haechan’s hands slowly reached Jaemin’s pussy and she started rubbing her thumb over the wet lips at a slow pace. Jaemin let out a whine but her breath was knocked right out of her when Haechan stuck two fingers right into her vagina without any warning. She started curling her fingers in a ‘come here’ motion, hoping to be able to find Jaemin’s gspot. After a few tries, she figured she hit it by the loud and almost embarrassing moan that Jaemin let out. She kept hitting the same spot as she rubbed circles around Jaemin’s clit with her thumb. Jaemin’s thighs wrapped themselves around Haechan’s waist in an attempt at keeping them from shaking so much due to them intense pleasure. Jaemin pulled Haechan back into a kiss and let her swallow all her moans. The pleasure was skyrocketing and she realized she had never met anyone who could work such magic with her hands. Before she could indulge in the pleasure any more, Haechan pulled away from the kiss and pulled her fingers out of Jaemin’s vagina. Haechan locked eyes with Jaemin and then put the fingers that were just inside of her into her mouth. She circled her tongue around her own fingers slowly, fully indulging in the taste of Jaemin. Jaemin’s breath hitched and she could feel her pussy getting even wetter than it already was. Haechan pulled her fingers out her mouth with a pop before bringing her head down to what she had been waiting to try for too long. 

Haechan’s mouth watered at the sight of Jaemin’s pussy. “You look fucking delicious.” Haechan couldn’t keep herself back any longer and simply had to get a taste of Jaemin. Jaemin gasped at the feeling of Haechan’s tongue on her clit. Her tongue passed over her entire pussy before beginning to focus on her clit. Haechan was in love with the taste, she swore she had never had a pussy that tasted so fucking good. The taste was addictive and she continuously licked Jaemin’s clit, wanting to taste more and more of her. “Oh my god..” Jaemin whined and she repeatedly whimpered out Haechan’s name throughout her moans. 

Jaemin’s mind was hazy, all she wanted was for Haechan to keep at it so she could finally reach her high. Her hands entangled themselves into Haechan’s hair, pulling her head closer. Haechan started sucking at Jaemin’s pussy and the moans that she let out were heavenly. The sound of Jaemin’s moans caused Haechan to moan as well, vibrating against Jaemin’s pussy. Jaemin trembled at the feeling. “Holy shit!” Jaemin reacted to Haechan sticking the tip of her tongue into Jaemin’s hole. She pulled it in and out, stopping to suck at her clit before going in again. “Haechan i’m gonna come” Jaemin gasped as she began rocking her hips onto Haechan’s face, chasing her high. “Come for me nana” Haechan quickened the pace of her tongue and started using her fingers to rub at Jaemin’s clit. And just like that, Jaemin came into Haechan’s mouth letting her swallow her up completely.


End file.
